Oh, Crap, Here We Go Again
by Nudist.on.the.beach
Summary: Cyrus is back and he is collecting all of the ghosts again, but this time he gets more than before, and this time it is only for fun. DennisXOC and TornPrinceXOC


Fall 1989, Haleview Church

Ciara Todd, blushing bride to be was holding her beautiful white dress up against her body. She was looking in the mirror thinking about how wonderful her life would be with her soon to be husband. She smiled happily as she saw her mother and her soon to be mother-in-law who came in to help her prepare for the wedding.

Ciara put on her dashing gown and gasped in awe as she admired herself in the mirror. "Honey, you look beautiful!" Her mother sighed happily with tears in her eyes.

"My baby is getting married" She broke into sobs.

"I can't wait to welcome you to the family" Lola, Derek's mom squealed happily.

The smiling mothers left the room beaming to check to see if everything was in order. Ciara heard her best friend talking Bella talking and giggling. "Derek, we can't do this on your wedding day!" She exclaimed giggling.

Ciara peered around the door frame to see her Bella making love to Derek. Ciara stood there with her mouth wide open. "What if she finds out?"

"Oh please, that dip shit?" Derek laughed placing another kiss upon Bella's cheek. "Remember that one time when you blew me when you were under the table and Ciara and I were eating dinner?" Derek laughed mocking

Good thing Ciara wanted to save herself until marriage otherwise she'd probably have AIDS. Tears ran down Ciara's face as she held in her sobs. She ran back to the room she prepared in and paced around the room thinking. "Honey, are you ready to walk down the aisle?" My mother asked.

"One second mother I have to do something." Ciara smiled as she brushed past her mother running into the hallway locking. Once she got out of her mother's sight she locked all the doors. Ciara chuckled "Mother, I am ready for this now" She grinned evilly.

Ciara walked back over to her father who was grinning happily at her, she knew that he was proud of her. As they started walking down the aisle; Ciara had an insane grin on her face as she tried to hold back her chuckles. She got to the front of the aisle and saw her sleaze bag of a husband and her trashy best friend; who were both grinning like nothing had ever happened.

"Do you; Ciara Todd. Take Derek Lisk, to be your husband?" The priest asked

"Of course…NOT!" Ciara chuckled evilly and picked up a heavy cross smacking Derek over the head with it knocking him unconscious. Everyone made a run for the door but it was locked and Ciara was laughing insanely "Run, run as fast as you can." She sang out joyfully stabbing people left and right with the cross she used to knock out Derek.

"I was betrayed, by my man! You can run and you can shout! But don't expect to be let out! The doors are all locked up tight, your probably going to die from fright" She finished her song cackling happily.

The only people left alive were Ciara, Bella, Derek and the priest was going to marry them. The priest jumped out the window yelling "YOU'RE INSANE! YOU ARE THE DEVIL CHILD. YOU LET THE DEVIL INTO THIS HOLY PLACE!!!"

"Yeah, yeah. I have heard it before. Bite me old man" Ciara scoffed.

Ciara picked Derek up and nailing him to the giant cross in the church, right in front of Bella who was in a bawling her eyes out in a ball. Repeating over and over that she was 'Sorry'

After she was done nailing him to the cross she turned to Bella screaming "YOU'RE SORRY! LOOK WHAT YOU DID, YOU RUINED MY LIFE, MY WEDDING AND MY DRESS!" Ciara pointed down at her blood soaked wedding gown. Ciara looking around and noticed that the church had caught fire.

"NO NO NO, I NEED MORE TIME. I NEED TO MAKE YOU PAY!" Ciara jumped at Bella and started gouging out her eyes in front of Derek "Derek, don't you think she is pretty. Don't you think her eyes are beautiful" She took out Bella's left eye and walked over to Derek.

"You always liked her better than me, so how about taking a piece of her with you to HELL!" Ciara put the eye in Derek's mouth before catching fire and cackling madly before the fire consumed her.

Years after the church was burned Ciara stayed until they rebuilt it. Haunting and ruining peoples weddings, but this time people wearing odd glasses came to the wedding. She thought people back in her time dressed weird. "I do" She heard the bride say. "Oh don't you just love weddings" Ciara said and burst out laughing like a maniac. She grabbed her favorite cross about to hack some person to bits until she started hearing some kind of chant. It was dragging her towards the outside of the church and into a big glass cube.

Summer 1992, Cottage up in the mountains.

Luna Lovvett, smiled grimly after sitting for 4 hours with her ex- boyfriend, now considered a friend after she dumped him a few days before being asked to spend the weekend with him and his friends at his cottage. Luna stretched as she got out of the car, she felt a little eary, like something was wrong, or soon to be wrong.

It was getting dark and Luna decided to say something "Hey, shouldn't we be heading in. You know if we are going to do anything" Luna shrugged her shoulders.

"Bitch, you aren't going anywhere!" Cedric smiled crazily "NOBODY! Breaks up with me, and lives to tell the tale"

"What?" Luna was grabbed from behind, she was struggling to get away but it was no use. They tied her up to a chair and Cedric started beating her. After a few hits, Luna had a bloody face. "Why? I thought you were fine with this, I thought you wanted to be friends?" Luna said shakily.

"Well you thought wrong BITCH!" Cedric smiled as his friend brought him a shovel, while his friends have butcher's knives. They cut of Luna's hand, making her scream in agony. They reattached her hand with a sowing needle and some fishing wire. They did that to her other hand also. Luna couldn't stop crying while they slashed her repeatedly and sowed up the cuts they made making her like a rag doll.

"Why are you torturing me!" She screamed at him while she was crying!

"Because we can" Cedric hit Luna in the face with the shovel making her cough up blood and cut her slightly on the face. "Guys, I think it's time we finish her off" Cedric chuckled and finished Luna of by taking off her head and sowing it back on after she was dead.

Luna sat upon the dead bodies of Cedric and his friends. "Dumb, boys. I fucking hate boys!" She growled. She stared at them with her shovel as her weapon. She cut all their heads off, just like they had done to her.

Luna heard voices outside and got up so she was floating with the shovel she was murdered with. She floated outside, learning over the years that people could not see her. It was people with weird glasses and another girl in a wedding gown. She looked real upset, like she was forced against her own will to be there.

Luna started hearing chanting and was drawn towards a glow box made from glass. "What the hell are you doing to me!" Luna shouted as she was drawn towards the box. The glass door closed and Luna started slamming her fist onto it. "LET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!" Luna picked up her shovel and started hitting the glass wall "BREAK GOD DAMN IT!"

"It's no use, I already tried. They captured me too" Ciara frowned at her.

"Who are you and where the fuck are we going?" Luna demanded

"How the fuck should I know, do I look like a map to you, and I'm Ciara" Ciara smirked at Luna "I'm Luna, and blow my 9 inch dick bitch!"

Ciara smiled a real smile that wasn't insane for once at Luna. "I like you" Ciara chuckled "Yeah, I like you too" Luna smiled back while she was fixing her hand; Luna's hands came loose every once in a while, the fishing wire would get loose and she would put on the wire to tighten it.


End file.
